<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1-6和黑暗料理 by Aulis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935993">1-6和黑暗料理</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulis/pseuds/Aulis'>Aulis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FC Barcelona, Football Club Personification, M/M, Manchester United, Personification, 球会拟人, 球队拟人 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulis/pseuds/Aulis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchester United在经历了彻底的失败后得到自家男友Barcelona的照顾。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FC Barcelona(Character)/Manchester United F.C.(Character）, FC Barcelona/Manchester United, FC Barcelona/Manchester United F.C.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1-6和黑暗料理</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个惨烈的1-6，热刺球迷的欢呼声难听到耳膜快要破掉，Man United现在浑身痛得快要当场离世，就算被货车碾过也比不上现在他所受的痛楚。俱乐部化身在糟糕的战绩下不是流血受伤就是生病，几个月前他才照顾了个吃了八喜冰淇淋而持续一整个月高烧的Barcelona，而现在轮到Barcelona照顾他。梦之队看到赛果后气呼呼地嘲讽他迷恋自己到要复制一个反向6-1的地步——毕竟Barcelona过去曾经有一次6-1的奇迹逆转大胜。

</p><p>“那样不就代表我们关系更加亲密吗？而且战绩这事就那样吧，也没办法。”


</p>
<p>
Man United握紧Barcelona的手轻飘飘地说。Barcelona知道他并非真的不在意，只是必须要接受。他们不会死，只能像这样忍受痛苦，像一个死刑犯被绑在木柱上一样乖乖被烧死，这对他们来说已经是家常便饭，他们习惯接受痛楚。俱乐部化身会在火焰熄灭后又再次从灰烬中重生，一直循环到自己丧失球迷的喜爱和追随在世上消失。</p><p>Man United 像一条死尸躺在床上等待投喂。一个会吃饭的尸体，他快要被自己逗笑了，这几年球踢得不好，自娱自乐的本领倒是长进不少。他瞥向在厨房进行化学实验的加泰罗尼亚人，确认自己在未来1小时里会胃死亡一次。Barcelona提出给他做饭时吓坏了英国人，他不是没吃过Barcelona做的饭，最近一次吃是在1819赛季被梦之队淘汰后美曰其名要慰劳他而被塞了满嘴又咸又甜又酸的意大利面，那简直是一个灾难、一个错误、一个料理界的1-6，由于Man United不想伤害他的自尊心而勉强吞下。现在一切都太晚了，英国人卧病在床不能动弹，只能放任加泰罗尼亚人胡作非为，而且他确实快要饿死了，再不吃点什么可能真的要到地狱走一次。Man United 决定往好方面想，像Barcelona面对管理层时一样盲目乐观，说不定Barcelona在那以后苦心琢磨厨艺起码能做点正常的东西。</p><p>“你那是什么表情？做给你吃应该就给我感恩戴德了。”<br/>
Man United 大概没有察觉自己额边的冷汗和担忧的眼神，简直就像掉到英冠一样如临大敌。Barcelona叉腰盯着他，举起勺子示意英国人张嘴。Man United 一句话也说不出来，他即将要面对的是一盘红中带黑又带点白色的海鲜饭，如果可以他希望先写一封遗书，虽然没什么用。Red devil的胃已经准备好接受地狱之火的焚烧。</p><p>“明明是你说要做给我吃的，怎么变成我要感恩戴德了？”<br/>
英国人尝试转移话题减轻恐惧。</p><p>“因为我改变主意了。爱吃不吃，不吃的话你可以选择饿死。”<br/>
Barcelona 双手环抱在胸前，一副打算在某个决赛把他狠揍一顿的样子。Man United 无奈地翻了个白眼，枉费自己几个月前一番苦心任劳任怨照顾他，现在新赛季开始成绩好转起来就开始欺压他了。Barcelona 这个没良心的活该被打8个，他怎么不想想自己对他的好？但Man United 不能生气，不能生男朋友的气，就当是为下半身幸福和人身安全着想，毕竟他现在可是虚弱到随便一个人给他一拳就能直接上天，万一激怒了Barcelona 不但男朋友没了自己可能还会被打个半死。</p><p>“我吃，我吃。”<br/>
Man United 尝试举起双手作投降的姿势，然而不慎扯到手臂拉伤的位置，英国人不禁倒抽一口凉气，这让Barcelona紧紧皱起眉头伸手扶住他，怎料伤痕累累的Red Devil故意假装被Barcelona 碰到伤口，作出疼痛难忍面容扭曲的样子。这吓坏了加泰罗尼亚人，只好手忙脚乱地安抚Man United並胡乱扒他衣服查看伤势。</p><p>“我有没有说过你很好骗？”英国人出尽全力憋着笑。<br/>
“什么？去死你这个骗子！”<br/>
Barcelona气得咬牙切齿，抓起装有海鲜饭的勺子直接塞进Man United 的嘴里，咸酸的味道充斥在口腔，呛得他快把胃吐出来，他感觉胃部在抽搐，却搞不清是饥饿还是梦之队的黑暗料理所致。</p><p>Barcelona见状满意地点头，这算是报了被骗之仇。就在Man United警惕地观察他时Barcelona 倒是老实坐下给男朋友喂饭，看着英国人艰难地吞咽他才有了点罪恶感，但上帝知道，他绝对不是故意搞出这碟外星食物！最初的确是出于好意才主动提出要下厨，上次做饭给Man United 他也没说什么。这次做到一半没想到料理居然是这么复杂的学问，他又拉不下面子，唯有硬着头皮上。Man United 不会生气的，真的生气再算。Barcelona 安慰自己。现在看到男朋友被自己“加害”令梦之队愧疚又后悔。  </p><p>“Barça，你知不知道你看起来好像照顾丈夫的妻子。”<br/>
“那请你赶快好起来，亲爱的。不然你的妻子要终日以泪洗脸了。”<br/>
Barcelona尽量让自己的声音听起来耐心又柔和。<br/>
“能不能好起来不是我可以决定的。”<br/>
Manchester United 索性张开双手双脚形成一个大字形躺着。</p><p>俱乐部化身的健康状况根据战绩而变，耻辱性落败更会令病情异常恶化，所以有些俱乐部病上一整年也不奇怪。说到底俱乐部化身只是个提线木偶，他们无法操控所有：包括球员的选择、战术、管理层和教练。不论是俱乐部的兴衰还是多如繁星般的球员来去，他们都得被逼将自己的命运交托他人手中。俱乐部化身经历无数个黎明升上夕阳落下，不知不觉在某个早上醒來就是一百多年。每个人都无法逃离时间洪流，陷进去的所有人都会随着一分一秒流逝而改变，但Man United不想轻易妥协，Barcelona 也是同样。人们总嘲笑他们永远执着于所谓的DNA，但坚持自己的风格和信念是这两颗尘埃唯一能向时代发起叛逆的东西。他们选择勇敢地去相信，因此要承受反抗的代价。</p><p>“说起来你怎么突然变成贤妻人设了？你不是应该回呛我是没用的丈夫？”<br/>
“我怎会这样对待自己的男朋友？我可是很体贴温柔的。”Barcelona 眨眨眼睛，露出无辜又可怜的眼神。</p><p>行。Man United 懂了。直觉告诉他Barcelona 在为某件事过意不去但拉不下面子道歉。他总是这样，自尊心比天还要高，即使被羞辱也忍着眼泪拒绝低头，露出这样的眼神只是为了让Man United 心软原谅他，就像英国人知道他所暗示的意思般，Barcelona 也知道Man United 总会原谅他才如此肆无忌惮。  </p><p>“那我想吃点别的。”Man United猜加泰罗尼亚人是为了那盘黑暗料理而愧疚。他选择顺着对方的意思做，没有人能在直视他的眼睛后拒绝Barcelona。</p><p>“好。”梦之队点点头，似乎对这个回答很满意。<br/>
“你记得我们上次吃的那家餐厅吗？吃奶油焗饭那家，或者我们可以去那里买......”<br/>
“叫外卖，送上门那种。”Barcelona 抢先一步回答，他不想再出门了。<br/>
“也不是不行。只要不是你做的谋杀亲夫料理就可以。” Man United 笑着說。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>